Black Cats of the Eve
by DianaMayra
Summary: En la noche de Halloween las almas en pena vagan por las desoladas calles de Tokio, desde hace unos años una ola de asesinatos, desapariciones e incendios tiene aterrada a toda la población. Pero no hay nada mas inocente que la visión de dos niños de seis años, ¿Verdad? El Diablo no es tan malo como dicen ¿Verdad?.One-short RinxLen Especial de Halloween.


Disclaimer:ni Vocaloid ni la canción me pertenecen

Era lunes, la noche de Halloween, todavía faltaban veinte minutos para que sean las nueve de la noche y las personas estén dormidas profundamente para madrugar al día siguiente, los niños ya habían salido a pedir dulces, o de ser el caso, a hacer travesuras, pero pasadas las ocho los padres fueron llamándolos para volver a sus hogares, y así poco a poco las calles se fueron despejando dejando a la pequeña ciudad en una profunda y silenciosa oscuridad. En un callejón oscuro se encontraban dos niños, un niño y una niña, ambos rubios con ojos azules, que aparentaban tener a lo sumo seis años de edad, estaban vestidos con una sudadera negra de mangas largas, la diferencia es que la del niño tenía capucha con orejas de gato, y la de la niña no. Ella usaba un lazo negro simulando ser unas orejas de gato, pero parecían más de conejo, también tenía puestas unas medias largas por encima de la rodilla a rayas naranjas y negras, zapatos negros y un short naranja algo abultado, el chico usaba las mismas medias pero las de él eran cortas, traía los mismos zapatos negros y un short naranja unos centímetros más largo que los de su compañera.

¡Ya casi es la hora, Len, apresúrate!-Decía la chica saltando varios metros hacia un tejado gris perteneciente a una casa violeta.

Ya voy Rin, pero sigo pensando que deberíamos esperar unos minutos más-Respondió el joven de nombre Len saltando hacia arriba y aterrizando al lado de la chica. La aludida solo se limitó a mirarlo haciendo un puchero que a la vista de chico, era adorable.

Pero, ¡Ya no hay nadie! Podemos hacer lo que queramos-Dijo Rin en tono impaciente sonriendo maliciosamente reluciendo sus colmillos notoriamente más largos que el resto de sus dientes.

Len sólo se limitó a aceptar, al fin y al cabo nunca podía decirle que no a su adorada hermanita, a pesar de ser unos minutos mayor que él, siempre la trató como su hermana menor. Se encontraba notablemente nervioso, pues había un tema que no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza, decidió comentárselo a su hermana.

Rin, ¿Crees que el diablo esta vez nos dé esa bonita piedra y volvamos a ver a papá y a mamá?-Preguntó tímidamente el niño, esa pregunta dejó helada a Rin, quién sólo respondió con un tono triste.

No lo sé, Lenny, ¡Pero algún día nos la tendrá que dar! Solo… ¿Crees que en verdad nos la dé?-Cuestionó Rin con algunas lágrimas en sus bellos ojos zafiro, Len la miró con ternura y la abrazó fuertemente, al ser casi de la misma altura dejó que acurruque su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro.

Podía oler su cabello, olía a naranja, ese dulce aroma que enviaba escalofríos por toda espina dorsal.

Nos la dará, estoy seguro, hicimos un trato con él, nosotros cumplimos nuestra parte, luego será su turno-Dijo convencido Len.

¿Para qué crees que sirva esa piedra?-Preguntó Rin deshaciendo el abrazo muy a pesar de su hermano, quien no dijo nada.

No lo sé, pero es muy bonita, ¡Y tiene un color rojo muy brillante! Seguro servirá para volvernos a la normalidad y traer de vuelta a papá y a mamá ¡Justo como acordamos con el diablo!-Dijo Len sonriendo muy animadamente y dando pequeños aplausos.

¡Es verdad!-Se animó Rin.

Rin, ya es la hora ¡Vamos!-Anunció Len saltando del tejado al suelo siendo seguido por su hermana.

Y así salieron los dos niños a recorrer las oscuras calles de Tokio, a pesar de ser la capital de Japón, y naturalmente ser una ciudad llena de luces, extrañamente la noche de Halloween se volvía la noche más oscura y silenciosa de todas. ¿La razón? En los últimos años ha habido casos de robos, incendios, e incluso muertes en la noche de Halloween, sin embargo nunca se descubrió quien o quienes fueron los culpables de tales actos.

Rin y Len estaban saliendo de la ventana de una casa, traían sus bolsillos y bocas llenos de dulces. Estaban muy contentos con su nuevo botín, pero el sonido de unas campanadas los sacó de su felicidad. Al parecer ya eran las nueve de la noche, habían tardado mucho en robarle los dulces y hacer algunas travesuras a las casas. Y todavía tenían que cumplir con su parte del trato.

¡Rin!¡Debemos apresurarnos!-Gritó Len saltando hacia las calles vacías tirando algunos caramelos al aterrizar.

¡Ya voy, hermanito!-Le contestó Rin haciendo lo mismo que su hermano.

Sin previo aviso un dolor de cabeza agudo los obligó a sujetarse de sus rubios cabellos hasta tal punto de casi arrancárselos, sus colmillos se alargaron ligeramente de tal manera que al cerrar sus bocas estos sobresalían, el azul zafiro de sus ojos lentamente fue reemplazado por un rojo carmesí, dándoles un aspecto algo atemorizante. Ambos niños lloraban, gritaban y se abrazaban, sin embargo, por más ruido que hicieran las personas no salían a ver qué ocurría, pues sabían que ese era el principio del fin.

¡Nuestro Halloween ya comenzó!-Dijeron los dos al unísono para después saltar hacia los tejados de las casas. Era verdad, el verdadero Halloween ya comenzó.

En la noche de Halloween, dos niños vestidos con ropas negras, colmillos aterradores y ojos carmesí salían a hacer "travesuras" por las desiertas calles de Tokio. Esta vez decidieron empezar por una casa blanca con detalles en color verde agua, les llamó mucho la atención de que haya luz en ella, así que, con sólo una mirada, ambos se dirigieron hacia allá.

Tocaron la puerta, tres golpes seguidos.

¡Dulce o truco!-

Pasos resonaron desde el interior de la casa, alguien se acercaba.

¡Ya voy!¡Esperen un segundo!-

La luz de repente se cortó, una sombra alada se distinguía sobre la casa.

El sonido de un fósforo hizo que los chicos se alertaran y sonrieran maliciosamente.

Una más, tendremos compañía-Dijo la pequeña rubia.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer adulta, con el cabello largo color aguamarina sujeto en dos coletas a los laterales de su cabeza, pero lo único a lo que le prestaron atención los niños, es que ella tenía uno. Tenía un fósforo.

¡Hola! Soy nueva, me acabo de mudar, al parecer no puedo invitarlos a pasar por el corte de luz, tomen los caramelos que quieran-Dijo ofreciéndoles un tazón grande con dulces de todos los tamaños, formas y colores que los niños sin perder tiempo llenaron sus manitos con ellos-¿Qué hacen tan tarde dos pequeños solos? ¿Dónde están sus padres?-Ninguno respondió nada, simplemente miraron al mismo tiempo a aquella mujer con una sonrisa felina, luego de eso, el fósforo se consumió.

Se escucharon sus gritos, pero nadie acudió en su ayuda. Se escucharon unas risas demoníacas resonar por todas las calles, pero nadie tuvo el valor de ver que ocurría.

Una casa estalló en llamas.

Huellas felinas de sangre adornaban las calles.

Una muñeca de porcelana demacrada surgía de entre las llamas. Era hora de pedir dulce o truco.

En la noche de Halloween sólo gritos de desesperación pueden escucharse a través de las calles, los espíritus de las almas en pena vagan buscando un lugar a dónde ir. Los gritos y los lamentos de las víctimas de aquellos demonios resuenan en toda la ciudad, y las llamas incesantes de las casas se logran distinguir a la lejanía. Halloween es la noche en la que los demonios salen a vagar por la tierra. Una muñeca de porcelana tan demacrada, que se veía obligada a cubrirse con un vestido largo negro. Un peluche de pulpo, el cual se movía solo, le faltaban varios tentáculos, aparentemente arrancados. Calaveras, espíritus, todos vagaban en pena.

¿Dónde están papá y mamá?-Le preguntó la niña al ser negro alado que se encontraba con ellos. Ambos niños habían recobrado el color azul cielo en sus ojos.

Cerca-Contestó aquel ser.

¿Cuándo nos dará la piedra brillante?- Preguntó tímidamente ahora el joven Len.

Pronto-Respondió.

Quiero volver a ver a mamá y a papá, señor Diablo, ¿Para qué sirve esa piedra brillante?-Cuestionó Rin con pequeñas lágrimas, a lo que su hermano respondió abrazándola y besando su pequeño rostro.

Con ella podrán traer a sus padres de regreso, ¿No es eso lo que quieren?-Dijo el diablo.

Sí, pero… no sabemos cómo hacerlo-Le contestó el rubio menor mientras le daba una pequeña paleta a su hermanita para que dejase de llorar-Queremos irnos a casa, ya cumplimos nuestra parte del trato, usted debe cumplir la suya-Exigió esta vez.

Bien, si así lo quieren, deben de regresar al espejo-Ordenó el diablo mientras agarraba la dichosa piedra roja

¡Lenny,Lenny! ¡Volveremos a ver a mamá y a papá!-Decía la niña dando saltos alegres y abrazando a su hermano.

¡Vamos Rinny!-Dijo mientras sujetaba la mano de su gemela, cosa que hizo que ambos se sonrojen.

Los dulces e inocentes niños no conocían la naturaleza vil de aquél ser demoníaco, ellos pensaban que traería a sus padres con ellos otra vez. Lo que no se esperaban, era el engaño y el maltrato que les podía causar esa criatura.

Llegaron frente a una puerta oscura, hecha con bloques de piedra blanca muy grandes. Los niños tenían miedo, y a la vez emoción, pensaban que se encontrarían con sus padres de vuelta, ignoraban el cruel engaño de aquél demonio.

¡Rin espera!-Dijo Len evitando que ambos atraviesen la puerta. Esto sorprendió no sólo a su hermana, sino también al diablo, quien solo se limitó a observar la escena.

¿Qué sucede, Len? ¿No quieres ver a mamá y a papá otra vez?-Cuestionó la niña.

¡No, no es eso! Es solo que…-Las palabras no querían salir de su garganta- Yo…¡Te amo hermanita! ¡Y no quiero que papá o mamá nos separe, ellos no entenderán que nos amamos y querrán separarnos! Pero…¡No lo permitiré! ¡Cuando crezca, me voy a casar contigo, hermanita!-Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, y sus ojos cerrados, temiendo ver la expresión de su adorada hermana en esos momentos.

Rin no sabía que decir, en su mente trataba de procesar lo que su hermano le acababa de decir, la amaba…Len la ama…su hermano la ama…ella ama a su hermano…ella ama a Len…

L…Len…yo…yo….¡Yo también te amo! ¡No quiero que nos separen, no soporto estar sin ti, me da miedo que con toda la oscuridad no pueda verte! No quiero perderte…eres más que mi hermanito para mí…y no me importa si está mal ¡Cuando crezca, aceptaré ser tu esposa, viviremos en el bosque y tendremos dos hijos!-Dijo Rin saltando y abrazando a su hermano quien, sonrojado por la declaración de la chica, correspondió al abrazo gustoso.

¡Sí! ¡Y serán gemelos cómo nosotros!-Continuó Len.

Y se querrán tanto como nosotros ¡Serán inseparables como nosotros!-

Ambos niños continuaron riendo abrazados por un rato, luego se miraron directamente a los ojos, azul contra azul, mar contra cielo, sonrojados, se dieron un dulce, tierno y corto beso en los labios, un beso casto, pero que para esos niños simbolizaba su amor, un amor eterno y puro, como ellos.

El diablo se sorprendió, esto no había pasado antes, sonriendo maliciosamente, guardó la piedra carmesí que sostenía entre sus garras y decidió interrumpir el momento.

Será mejor que pasen, de no ir ahora, deberán esperar hasta el próximo Halloween para que el portal vuelva a abrirse, y puedan ver a sus padres otra vez-Dijo el diablo

Ambos rubios volvieron a mirarse, sólo unos segundos bastaron para que ambos sonrían y encaren de frente al diablo tomados de las manos.

No iremos-Dijeron ambos sonriendo, cosa que sorprendió al diablo.

¿Están diciéndome, que se quieren quedar?-Cuestionó el ser sobrenatural a los rubios.

Sí, así es, mamá y papá nunca entenderán el amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro, si ya quisieron separarnos una vez, lo querrán volver a hacer ¡Y no se los permitiré, no me alejarán de Rin!-Dijo abrazando posesivamente a su hermanita, quien correspondió con un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios-Queremos quedarnos con usted, haremos lo que diga, si nos deja estar juntos-Finalizó Len mirando a los oscuros ojos del demonio.

El diablo, lejos de enojarse, ensanchó su sonrisa dejando ver sus blancos y afilados dientes que a cualquiera asustarían, menos a los dos inocentes niños rubios.

Por supuesto, yo entiendo que quieras estar con tu hermana, a diferencia de tus padres, ya no se mantendrán cómo niños, a partir del próximo Halloween, serán adolescentes de catorce años, por ahora, salten al espejo-Finalizó el ente.

Te amo Lenny-Dijo Rin sonrojada

Y yo a ti, Rinny- Respondió Len- Y lo haré siempre, hasta que el infierno se congele- Selló con un beso su promesa.

Vamos, Lenny, vayamos a nuestro hogar-Dijo Rin

Nuestro verdadero hogar-Continuó Len

El infierno-Dijeron ambos mientras tomados de las manos, entraban a través de la puerta.

Dos gatos negros de ojos azules corrían por los tejados de las casas, ambos con collares naranjas en sus cuellos, lo que llamaba la atención, es que a pesar de que los gatos son animales solitarios, estos andaban juntos a donde quiera que vayan, sin separarse, incluso a veces…parecía como si al mirarse éstos se estuviesen comunicando.

¡Feliz Halloween a todos! ¡Ojalá se atraganten de caramelos y llenen de huevos y papel higiénico la casa de sus profesores de matemáticas! xD Como siempre, esperaba la fecha indicada para volver, ¡Y qué mejor que un especial de Halloween! Es fin, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus críticas y…¡Sayonara!


End file.
